The World Never Marveled
by RichardSuavay
Summary: A world where the Marvel Universe was real, until it was rewritten and turned into our modern world. However, everyone knows that no one ever stays gone in the Marvel Universe. We learn that some heroes, as well as villains, have been reincarnated in one form or another, and a great evil is coming back. How will the world react upon first seeing the Marvel Universe?
1. Prologue

"It has to happen like this , Strange," said a solemn Tony Stark, as he reached for the M'Kraan Crystal.

"I know," replied the Sorcerer Supreme, "I just wish it didn't," he finished in an equally solemn tone.

"This crystal," explained Tony, "Exists in all the realities, and extends even to all the universes. With this," said Tony, looking towards his core, which now contained the Infinity gems, "I can rewrite all of history, everywhere. Us super beings will never have existed..." said the Man of Iron as he grabbed the crystal, starting the process.

"I just want to thank you, Strange, and all my fellow heroes and friends, for these memories. I know none of this will matter in a bit but still..." said Tony, trailing off. "Can you open the barrier a bit and send that message to everybody, anyway you can?"

"I shall, but once this barrier is down, everyone will know what is happening." said the Doctor as he obeyed his friend's last wishes.

Shortly he replied to Tony "Your friends are scared and confus..- argh!" Strange said suddenly, before grabbing his head in pain. "They are coming! They know what you're doing now and they are not going to allow it! Hurry!" Strange yelled in a tone that he reserved for the most dangerous of circumstances.

"I just need to concentrate a little more, Strange." said Tony as he slowed his breath and closed his eyes. "I don't want the multiverse destroyed, only rewritten," finished Tony before taking in a large breath.

"The universes are all converging on this place, Stark! I can't hold them back anymore! We are out of time!" stated a crazed Doctor Strange, as he summoned what was left of his power "I'll do what little I can to by you mere seconds! Make them count Tony," said Strange as he surrounded himself in energy.

Tony also became surrounded in energy, albeit from the joined forces of the Crystal and the Gems. "But...-" started Tony, opening an eye as to see his friend. "Even with all this power, I can't tell what'll..-"

"Just believe in yourself!" interjected Strange, "You are Iron Man! Believe in your self like he did!"

That was when it happened, in one huge flash. The people of the newly rewritten multiverse called it "The Big Bang," the rapid expansion of everything from nothing. In this new modern age of a rewritten world, there were no super heroes. This meant that there were also no super villains. Superpowers, in fact, became a thing reserved strictly for imagination. The man who made it happen, Tony Stark. Tony was succesful in his quest to rid the world, and indeed the multiverse, of all things "super". He was however unsuccessful in completely erasing the presence of Earth's mightiest guardians. They existed, but now only as stories told through comic books, inspiring the imagination of billions of people.

However, sometimes imagination can lead to the greatest of adventures...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

I woke up in a cold sweat, once again. I sat up in my bed, composing myself. I looked at the flag on my wall. I looked at the golden eagle statue on my dresser, I wasn't dreaming anymore, and I was glad. My dream felt so intense. Dreams of war. Dreams of defending my country. Dreams of monsters.

Just as quickly as I rememebered, I forgot. That's why I hate dreams. The more you try to rememeber the more you forget.

"You want me to make you some breakfast, Steve?" It was my mom. She always knew when I was up.

"Um," I started, still composing myself, "Sure mom."

"Eggs, sausage, and toast?"

"That sounds like a lot of work?" I said with clear worry in my voice.

"Anything for my baby" She said before I heard the clank of pots and pans.

My mom is sick, so I try to do everythign so my mother doesn't have to. I guess it's to be expected when you lose the love of your life. We're all pretty patriotic, but it still hurt us immensely when my father died in the war. He was the first, and so far only, in the family to do so.

I snapped myself out of it. I didn't want to dwell on my father's passing. He would want me to "Soldier on, Steve my boy," that what he always said. I was determined to live by it.

My mom came in just then. She carried a tray with eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. I must've been pretty lost in thought to have sat there in my bad the whole time while my mother made me a nice, big breakfast.

"Sorry, we don't have sausage," she said, as she put the tray on the desk next to my bed.

"You didn't have to serve me mom," hiding my mild anger as pleasnt surprise.

"It wasn't a big deal" she said, as she opened my curtains. "Now finish up and get ready. You are not missing school today," she said as she left my room.

"Wasn't planning on it mom" I said as I dug into my perfect breakfast.

I finished my breakfast and took a quick shower. I put on a white t-shirt, some blue jeans, and my hi- top red converse my mom had just recently got me. I was mad that she went out of her way to get me shoes, but couldn't hide the fact that I loved them. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my blue hoodie and my iPod, and I was out the door.

On the way I put my headphones in, mostly to block out background noise. I didn't own a phone of my own. I didn't want my mom spending anymore money on something i didn't even really need. I just use my iPod as a phone. Sure it only works when I'm around a Wi-Fi connection, but it was good enough.

I walk to school. The school's only about ten blocks away and its a decent way to start the morning. I just wish I would've gone to another school, but since it's the neighborhood school that means my mom doesn't have to really do much to support my education.

I go to Pulaski High. It was built during the Great Depression to give people jobs. It was a predominantly Polish school, but eventually became a nice symbol of diverse. However, nowadays its one of the worst schools in Miwaukee, Wisconsin. Now its mostly African American, Hispanic, and Asian. Most of which are unmotivated and cause probems for the few students that are actually there to do something productive.

It's got four floors, the basement included, and is a pretty small building once you get used to it. Its just one main building, but there is a small auto garage attached to the school for the auto department. There's also a soccor field, and football field that take up the back and side of the school ground.

As I made my way across the street to the block where our school was, I saw the usual. Small groups of deliquent teenagers that made me ashamed to call myself a "Pualski Ram." Most were black and hispanic, and most were smoking on the sidewalk in front of the school. I have no idea why the school staff didn't do anthing to stop this from happening.

"Hey!" a loud yet familiar voice yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was my friend Eduardo, and he was calling out from behind me. I turned off my music and he caught up to me.

"Broski! Why didn't you wait up for me?" he asked as we continued our walk to the front door of the school.

"Sorry man" I apollogized. Eduardo and I usually walk to school together. He lives between my house and the school. "Must've been distracted again"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Eduardo, clearly not caring to hear my tired excuse. "You've been distracted a lot lately man. You on drugs or something?"

"No!" I shot back, maybe a bit too quickly and loud. "You know I don't mess around with stuff like that"

"Dude, it was just a joke. Lighten up guy!" He said as he threw his arm around my shoulder trying to lift my spirits.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, clearly mocking Eduardo.

Eduardo's been my friend since middle school. He was the first to say hello to me and let me sit at his table during lunch, after my mother and I were relocated to Milwaukee. He had light skin, a build like mine; which was average, and short, spiked, brown hair. He wore glasses, but they were more of a fashion statement than anything; he bragged about his 20-20 vision from time to time.

"Ooh. Someone's a funny little guy today"

"How are you gunna call me little when I'm taller than you?" It was this kind of banter that made Monday mornings so much easier.

"Yeah, by like half an inch!"

"I'm taller than both of you so calm down," said our friend James as we reached the front of the school, and our school group of friends.

"Dude! Your like a friggin' giant!" Said Eduardo, and it was pretty true.

James was one of the tallest people in the entire school. But being a tall black kid with an athletic build at this school didn't really set him apart. Most people at our school were built like him, some even taller and bigger, and were even on the basketball team. He lacked the coordination to play so he was pretty much set as an outcast. But we accepted him, especially after we found out he was a nerd like the rest of us.

"Ha! Foolish human!" said James in a deeper than usual tone clearly mocking us.

"I know a joke about why your people are so tall" said Anthony. Another of our friends. Although he does test the friendship when he says things like that.

Anthony has short black hair and is a little shorter than me, but is about the same build as Eduardo and I, maybe smaller. He is also one of the few white people who went to Pulaski, myself included. Although he went here because he had been kicked out of another school. All he told us was that it was a fight, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was his sense of humor that started the fight.

"Really man? Don't you think its a little too Monday for all that borderline racism?" A new voice said from behind Anthony. It was Shane talking now, the last in our small group of Pulaski outcasts. "By the way, hey guys" he finished, motioning towards all of us and joining in our circle between James and Anthony.

Shane was the lankiest of the group. Being around our general height, James excluded, with the longest hair. He's a pretty sterotypical metal head with a heart of gold. He usualy wears all black, has extremely long black hair, and is English, Thai, and Native American. His piercings may intimidate and even frighten some people, but if you know him like we know him you'd understand why we can't do anything but smile when he's around.

"Well, the gang is all here. When's the bell supposed to ring?" said James, looking towards the school.

We all reached for our respective electronics.

James and Anthony said it was 9: 35 in the morning, while the rest of us said it was 9: 36. After some small debate over who was wrong the bell rang. My day was already looking fine for a Monday morning. I just hope it'll stay that way.


End file.
